Lantern Lights
by WickedSong
Summary: Set after my other one shot 'Happily Ever After.' A year after being found, Rapunzel watches the lanterns in the same place as before, alone. Angst-ridden as was 'Happily Ever After' and may want to read that before this. RapunzelxEugene. One shot. AU.


**Lantern Lights**

**Written by WickedSong**

**Summary : Set after my other one shot 'Happily Ever After.' A year after being found, Rapunzel watches the lanterns in the same place as before, alone. Angst-ridden as was 'Happily Ever After' and may want to read that before this. RapunzelxEugene. One shot.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Tangled, the characters or the story. Disney has that honour.**

**WARNING : Since I'm not sure what qualifies as spoilers or not, I'm just going to give a quick 'may contain spoilers' warning in case. Also, this follows on from my other one shot 'Happily Ever After' which you may want to read.**

* * *

She was aware that her parents wanted her with them so they could send up the lantern together, the first time that the now found Princess would join them, as a sign of celebration.

However Rapunzel instead found herself rowing out to the lake for what he said last year was 'the best seat' in seeing the lanterns. She had her own lantern with her as well. Being in the same place as last year, the brunette sighed deeply, wanting to cry, shout but being unable to. Eugene had left a couple of weeks ago, left her and she was certain that the wound from his sudden departure would never heal. Taking the lantern she prepared to send it up to the skies.

"Eugene," she said, almost silently as the lantern flew up illuminating the night sky with its bright, warm light. As she watched the lantern move upwards joining the countless others, she wondered if he was watching them as she was, remembering how this used to be her dream. She didn't know however. She didn't even think he still resided in Corona. She had searched but it was useless; all the townspeople remembered was Flynn Rider, never Eugene, never the person behind the façade. She didn't know how she would move on, he had been her new dream.

As much as she tried to hate Eugene Fitzherbert for what he had done, for not even explaining his reasons behind his leaving to her in person or even in a note, a scrap of paper, anything, she just couldn't. Being the Princess of Corona was her life, was her obligation and she realised that it was a world he thought he didn't belong to. She couldn't argue with him that a Princess and a thief didn't attract raised eyebrows, tones of suspicion from the townspeople or even the conversations her parents would stop having whenever they would walk into a room but it was a world she thought he would adjust to eventually; she had tried and succeeded herself.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched the dancing lights now but stray tears did escape her eye. She wiped them from her eyes and then found her distinct lantern drop back down to her. It was intended, her parents had explained, to show that the Princess had returned and that's why they wished for her to release it into the skies, as that sign to the people of Corona. That was why the design was still the sun but different, it was the lantern for the Princess. Rapunzel, instead of keeping it gently sent it back up to the skies, having another purpose for it.

"See this and please come back," she pleaded, again to herself, before taking the paddles and rowing back to the shore.

That lantern was the beacon of hope, her hope that he would see it and come home to her.

He _had _to. She couldn't imagine the rest of her life, however young she was at this moment in time, without him.

* * *

**As I wrote this, I was listening to the Tangled soundtrack. Ah, isn't Alan Menken a genius? Honestly, he needs to win the Oscar for best song.**

** I really love 'Campfire', think that's the best instrumental track on the album.**

**That little random fact aside, I wrote this on my phone last night on the spur of the moment but fleshed it out a bit more today but I don't know how good it is to be honest.**

**Again, please don't hate me for the angst and sadness since it is the only ideas I kind of have. I hope to write something happier soon :)**

**WickedSong x**


End file.
